Spindle Heuson
Spindle Heuson is a 2015 introcued and all around character. Spindle is the eldest daughter of Rumpelstiltskin from the Grimms brother story of the same name. A funky, rough edge person, she isn't really looking forward as the next Rumpelstiltskin, but doesn't really care. While she doesn't care a bit about this "Rebel, royal, idk" debate, she sides as a Rebel. Character Personailty Spindle is basiclly what her name is: Sharp While her sister is more of a smooth pearl, Spindle is like a pointy rock. Not perfect in any way, Spindle is a sharp tougned, rouch edge person. Appearance TBA Fairy Tale- Rumpelstiltskin How does the fairy tale go Rumpelstiltskin How does Spindle fit into it Spindle hasn't really figured out how she come into it. And her father never really told her how. She's never heard a mention of a possible mother, and never saw anyone who could be her supposed mother. Relationship Family You might think that around his daughters, Rumpelstiltskin is like how he always treats his students. You are 60% right. Spindle seems to be given all the chores ever since a young age while her sister goes hang out with friend on the play ground, being treated like a princess. Spindle has always loved her dad but she always thought that he saw her as one of his students, not his own daughter. Thread and Spindle are somewhat close. But the two had different intrest, different veiws on life, differnt things to think about, the weren't as close as peas in a pod. Spindle was sometimes jeolous of her younger sister because of the love her she got from there father and her social life. Freinds Spindle never really had a chance to make friends. Ever since Spellamentry school, the kids avioded her and left her alone. She did once have a friend who she only reambers as K.C. But K.C never got to come over to the Heuson's house because Spindle was always busy, plus most kids were kind of scared of her father. She hopped that when entering Ever After High, she would finally might be introduced to some people, maybe by her sister or just anyone. Romance TBA Pets During animale calling, Spindle was surprised to get not one, but two pets. Rocky the bulldog and Claws the cat. Like post animales fairy tales got at animal calling, Rocky and Claws match up with Spindle personality, each in a differnt way. Rocky is a free spirted wild dog while Claws is more of a rough edge like Spindle who normally is ready to attack if someone who isn't Rocky or her owner comes near her. Enemies Spindle has made plenty of enemies throught her life. Some include those two other twins, she only knows as Elizxbeth and Evelynn. Outfits Class-ic Sechlude '1st Period: '''Advanced Villainy '''2nd Period: '''Science and Sorcery '''3rd Period: '''Che-myth-try '''4th Period: '''Princess Design '''5th Period:'TBA '''6th Period: '''TBA Quotes Notes *How you get name? *Birthday is: **Which Makes them a *Favorite food is *For throne coming they got Gallery Add photos! Category:Rumpelstiltskin Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Grimms' Peeps